1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device employing a light emitting diode and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
A surface-mount type semiconductor light emitting device employing a light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “LED”) has a configuration as represented in FIGS. 12-14. FIGS. 12, 13 and 14 are a front view, a bottom view, and a side view, respectively, of a conventional surface-mount type semiconductor light emitting device. The conventional surface-mount type semiconductor light emitting device has a resin portion 102 provided by insert-molding or the like in a manner fastening a lead frame 101. On lead frame 101, an LED chip 103 is electrically and mechanically connected by silver (Ag) paste 104 and gold wire 105. LED chip 103 is surrounded by epoxy resin 106 to be protected and encapsulated.
Lead frame 101 is formed in a specified pattern shape, and insert-molded in resin 102 in a bonded state or a state plated with silver. LED chip 103 is electrically and mechanically connected on lead frame 101 by silver paste 104 and gold wire 105, followed by encapsulation with epoxy resin 106. Then, the lead has the unnecessary region cut and is bent in an inverted block upper case C shape. Thus, a terminal portion 107 for coupling with a mounting board including electric circuitry such as a driving circuit is formed. The conventional device shown in FIG. 12 has a light-emitting face 108 parallel to the mount face, and is qualified as a top emission type surface-mount LED light emitting element.
As prior art documents disclosing a conventional surface-mount LED light emitting element set forth above, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2004-071675 and 2006-222382 can be cited.
In the packaging process of the convention surface-mount LED light emitting element set forth above on a mounting board that includes electrical circuitry such as a driving device, selection of a top emission type for mounting parallel to the light-emitting plane, or a side emission type for mounting perpendicular to the light-emitting plane depends upon the arrangement of the terminal portion of the LED light emitting element. Therefore, there was no option in mounting on a substrate between a side emission type or a top emission type with the same components.